Something Strange
by Sweetums128neo
Summary: Vlad Masters was abnormally happy, and there seemed to be no good reason as to why.


**A/N: **...I dunno maybe this wouldn't really make Vlad happy, but...y'know...it could be. o 3o First Danny Phantom fiction evar so be warned, Vlad is probably ooc. :P This is also set pre Phantom Planet...tossed in there somewhere. Or something. Yeah!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom...like fo' serious I do not. :3

**Special Thanks: **to **WingsOfTech** for the prompt and letting me write on it. :D

* * *

Vladimir Masters was not a man to smile happily. He was not one to whistle a tune or enjoy a spring day like today. Vlad was a man of business, and wealth. Someone who had no time for a silly thing like walking through the park. But today had not been a day of normality for the elder halfa. Vlad began humming a tune, walking leisurely through the barely damp grass of a Saturday afternoon. He could feel the sun shining and hear the birds singing, and it was just absolutely wonderful to him.

Passing by a park bench, he waved hello to a few citizens of Amity Park, the couple chiming back with a, "Hello Mayor Masters!" and he smiled-actually smiled that was not a smirk or an evil grin-and continued on his way. Passing by a few trees, he spotted the other residential halfa and his friends, lounging around and enjoying the day much like he was. His approach did not go unnoticed, as the three teens jumped to their feet, Danny standing in front of Tucker and Sam as if to protect them both.

"Ah, Daniel, Samantha, and Tucker. Lovely day, isn't it?" he asked in a cheery manner, smiling once more, now directed at the three. Sam and Tucker blinked, but Vlad's cheery tone did not lessen Danny's wariness of the older male.

"What do you want, Plasmius?" Danny asked, venom lacing his tone.

"Absolutely nothing little badger," he said, reaching out and patting Danny on the head. Danny glared but did nothing as the hand was withdrawn. "I just wanted to say hello. Anyway I shall leave you three to your "hanging out" as they call it. Ta for now!" Without another word, he turned away and walked off, now whistling again. Danny slowly straightened from the fighting stance he had taken and ran a hand through his hair.

"What's gotten him in such a good mood?" Tucker asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well whatever it is, it can't be good," Sam concluded, sitting back down against the tree. Tucker leaned against the bark as he thrust his hands into his pockets. Danny merely stared after the retreating form of his enemy.

"...I'm gonna be on edge for the next few weeks if I see him like that again." the young halfa muttered, sitting back down with a heavy sigh next to Sam.

After his encounter with the three teens, Vlad managed his way back to his mansion, walking up the steps and through the front doors. As soon as he was inside, he made a quick beeline for his study, opening the door quietly to look inside. The sight that met his eyes warmed his old heart. The cat he had adopted those months ago, lovingly naming her "Maddie" was curled around a single kitten she had managed to birth.

"Oh look at you Maddie..." he practically cooed, entering the room and crouching low to pet her briefly. The newborn kitten was suckling quietly, enjoying his mother's milk. The cat purred softly, looking up at Vlad with large eyes, and Vlad smiled, the warm smile he never thought he'd have again. The kitten seemed to be a pale brown colour, but Vlad could see the beginnings of a black coat with white markings; the little one would look nothing like his mother when he matured, but instead his father, wherever the tom was now.

"And it seems your little Daniel is coming along nicely too," he said softly to the cat, stroking his index finger down the little one's back. The kitten broke away for a moment to mewl loudly, before finding the teat again and feeding once more. Vlad sat down, petting the head of his cat and watching the little one nurse, glad that he sort of had something of a little family now.

Not that anyone would know, of course.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I'm sure it could've been written better but y'know...things. Anyway. Read 'n review! :D


End file.
